thedracomalfoystoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Closed Door
The Closed Door is one of the most violent battles in the Wizarding World. It started February 28, 1998, and ended October 31, 2000. This battle started shortly after Ashley Ktoyell and Draco Malfoy had their marriage ceremony (which was on January 7th, 1998), and shortly after Ashley conceived a baby boy (she conceived on January 18, 1998). At that time, both Draco and Ashley were being hunted down by Voldemort. : "What did I just say? I love you, and I will protect you with all I have, and no one will stop me!" : Draco Malfoy to Ashley Ktoyell on March 14, 1998. Ashley then left with Draco and his mother, for his father was somewhere that could not be located. They went to The United States of America (in Leesburg, Florida to be exact), in fear that if they stayed in England, they would be killed. On September 18, 1998, in The United States of America, Ashley gave birth to a baby boy. Draco and Ashley did not know what to name their first child, so Draco asked his mother.'' "Lucian,"'' She said, "His name will be Lucian Aloysius Malfoy." They named the baby boy Lucian Aloysius Malfoy, because that was what Draco's mother said to name him. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother, with her actions, convinced Lucius Malfoy to come to Leesburg, Florida and support Ashley and Draco. Ashley then conceived again with twin boys on April 17 1999. Lucius Malfoy was worried because the last baby that Ashley had was born one month early. Draco was worried in the same way about the pregnancy, but was very debonair about it. Ashley was very envious of her twin sister Amanda Ruth Goyle (Ktoyell) because Amanda lived in her true home and Ashley was in a land she had never seen, known, and heard of. She showed that she was very naive about her situation she was in, and she was. Ashley and Draco were very callous when people made fun of them, and they also felt weak. Narcissa Malfoy was very uptight and Lucius Malfoy looked fierce when he was really protective. : "I've changed, Draco. But, I'll always want you with me because I need you." : Ashley Ktoyell to Draco Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy became more fond of Ashley, and Ashley became more fond of Lucius Malfoy. On Aug 20, 1999, a group of wizards threatened Draco and Ashley. They mostly threatened Ashley because they hated her. Two of the wizards were saying cruel things to Ashley and Draco, but they could not do anything. But, they invited a friend to join them while walking to the grocery store. Brittnee Turner, a 13 year old, 5 ft. 5 in tall girl, stood up to the two wizards. She, in a very protective way, told the whole group of wizards, "Get out of here! If '''all' of you don't do so, don't expect for everyone who sees you to think great of you!"'' The two wizards thought that was a threat. "Well, you'd better skedaddle. You'll be sleepin' with the fishes when were done with you, Brit." As soon as the toughest wizard in the group said that, Brittnee then did the''' Conjunctivitus Curse on the obviously weakest wizard in the pack. He screamed in pain, as the other wizards stared at Brittnee. "Crucio!" Brittnee casted this curse on one of the two wizards mostly threatening Draco and Ashley. He screamed and hit the ground with a thud. "Furnunculus!" Brittnee this time casted this curse on the handsomest wizard in the group, causing him to turn ugly. She then used the Hair Loss Curse on the second wizard that mostly threatened Draco and Ashley, causing him to lose all of his hair on his head. That wizard then made a face of afraid-ness and then looked at Brittnee Turner. "Alright, alright! You win Brit!" He then ran, and everyone, including the ones screaming in pain, followed him. Brittnee was a very loyal friend to the Malfoy family in The Closed Door, and was very attached to Narcissa Malfoy. Ashley and Draco were very happy that she was their friend, and they loved her. On December 17, 1999, Ashley gave birth to two baby boys. Draco asked Brittnee to name one of them, and she smile, saying she accepted the offer. Brittnee chose to name the brown haired baby boy. Then Brittnee, being who she was, asked if Lucius Malfoy could name the other baby boy. Ashley gladly said that he could. She then happily let Brittnee hold the brown haired baby boy. Brittnee stared into the baby's eyes and smiled. "He's a very handsome baby," Brittnee said, "And has such beautiful eyes. How does Deangelo Maverick sound?" The little baby boy that Brittnee was holding then giggled joyously. It was then time to name the other baby boy. Lucius Malfoy walked over to his son, who was laying on Ashley's hospital bed with Ashley and was holding the blonde haired baby boy. Lucius then sat down in the seat next to Ashley hospital bed and looked at Ashley and Draco. "I shall name him something great," He said, "Better than any other person's name. A strong, brilliant, and splendid name. Something unique. We shall name him Pierce Alexander, for he will be an excellent wizard." Draco then smiled because, therefore, he absolutely loved the name. The blonde haired baby then smiled; he was very happy. At then end of The Closed Door, Lucius and Narcissa adopted Brittnee Turner, since she had no parents. Brittnee was over joyed. : ''Brittnee:' I'm so happy that you both actually care about me. : ''Lucius: Why would we not. You helped us.'' : ''Brittnee: I did it because I care.'' : Lucius: '''And we are happy that you do. : ''Brittnee: You both were very nice to me, so I was very nice to you in return.'' : ''Lucius: 'You are a very great person, Brittnee. Welcome to the Malfoy family.